


got to be kitten me

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Phcker and Android Tales [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, conkus if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: THIS IS A FLUFF FESTMarriage proposal featuring a KITTENFits into the 'verse that i've created in this series, but can be read standalone.





	got to be kitten me

“Are you coming to the opening tonight?” Connor paused at his brother’s desk where he sat with Detective Reed. Connor held a brightly colored flyer in his visual field.

 

“Yes brother. I am coming. You’ve asked me every day since the opening got approved”

 

Recently, Connor had taken it upon himself to aid in the opening of the first android animal shelter. He had gone to the local shelter once with Markus and was distraught at the lack of proper facilities for Android animals. He had helped in the opening and planning of a new animal shelter run by androids and housing android animals. It was the first android-run nonprofit, at least in Detroit. Needless to say, Connor was on edge that the opening gala for donors and friends of the shelter was going to be running smoothly.

 

“We’re both coming Con. Don’t worry.” Gavin spoke up to reassure the stressed android. He had been with Nines for nearly 6 months now, almost a year had passed since the revolution. The whole damn precinct knew he was soft for the tin cans now, but he was happier than ever.

 

Connor smiled a strained smile at both of them before heading off to harass the other officers. It was the end of the day and it was his last chance to get people to the gala. Deviancy had spread even to the animal androids, so they were found more and more frequently alone and lost like a regular animal would. So the need for a shelter for the abandoned animals was a dire need.

\------

The gala was in full swing, patrons of both human and android distinction milling in tuxedos and evening gowns, with the occasional woof or meow from the guests of honor who had a corner to themselves. Gavin had been playing with an all-white kitten with blue eyes all night. It was now sleeping in his arms as he sipped a cocktail. Android cats had their LED’s on their stomach, giving the little guy’s fur an soft blue glow as he purred in the crook of the detective’s elbow. He walked up to Nines who had been talking to the Jericho androids and showed him the kitten.

 

“Nines. Look at this little guy. He’s been asleep for a while and i’m starting to lose sensation in my arm.”

 

“He is not asleep, but in standby like I do. But he is very cute. Would make Helena and JR look even more like little panthers.”

 

“Connor is this guy available to adopt yet?” Gavin grabbed his attention as he walked by busily.

 

“Adoptions aren’t ready yet, but I’ll put you on the list for him if you’d like?” Connor briskly answered, not bothering to hear the answer to his own question. 

 

Nines saw as Gavin’s face fell, and activated his neural network.

 

**> >Brother**

 

**> >Yes, Nines? I’m busy.**

 

**> >Can you please make sure my name is at the top of the list to adopt that kitten? I need it for something I’m planning.**

 

**> > Oh? Does this ‘plan’ of yours have anything to do with the rather sizeable purchase from cartier on your account?**

 

**> >Did you hack my bank account?**

 

**> >Yes. Answer my question and the kitten is yours.**

 

**> >Yes ok? I’ve been planning to propose on the anniversary of the revolution’s success, ok?**

 

**> >Sickeningly adorable, brother. Just let me know when your plan needs to be enacted.**

 

\---------

 

Gavin was annoyed. His boyfriend had left work early, saying he needed to get a minor repair done. His current case was out of leads. He got on his bike and was prepared to come home to an empty house. He definitely wasn’t expecting to smell something like alfredo coming from his kitchen and having his guilty pleasure playlist already playing. He heard his boyfriend’s off-key  humming, even though he could perfectly match pitch. Gavin crept towards his kitchen, hoping that Nines was preoccupied and wouldn’t register his heat signature.

 

“Hi, babe.” -dammit. 

 

“Hello love. What’s all this about?”

 

“J-just wanted to do something nice.” Nine’s face flushed blue, his eyes erratic, clearly lying. Gavin decided to let it slide since he was about to benefit from his boyfriend’s fibbing.

 

“Well this looks great. Can’t wait to eat.” 

 

Gavin reached up to kiss him on the cheek before digging into a plate of alfredo while Nines cleaned up. The LED on his forehead was spinning, but still blue. Gavin decided not to press him about it, he’d tell him when he was ready. As Navin finished his food, Nines busied himself in another room. Gavin frowned but decided again not to push it. He walked out to the living room and didn’t see Nines. He heard the music change into classical and there were footsteps behind him.

 

Nines was dressed, well, to the nines. He was wearing all black, his dress shirt unbuttoned a few sinful buttons down. He had a black on black brocade jacket on, and dark wash jeans that should’ve been illegal.  Surprisingly, this was not the focal point of the image for Gavin’s brain. Nines was holding the largest bouquet of roses he’d ever seen. When their eyes met, Nines smiled shyly and let out a small whistle. Gavin heard the pitter patter of cat feet and his eyes lit up as the tiny white kitten from the gala came scampering into his living room. Nines scooped it up with one giant hand and held him out to Gavin. Gavin gasped as the kitten purred into his arm, but, oh? He felt a hard object around the collar of the kitten. He looked closer and saw that it was a black ring, with a small line of blue gems around the center. 

 

Nines’ hands were shaking as he untied the ring from the collar, the kitten mewing excitedly in Gavin’s arms. His face was streaked with blue blush and his leg wobbled as he sank to one knee. His cloudy grey eyes had moisture on them.

 

“Gavin Reed. You beautiful, stubborn, irrational man. Will you be my partner, both in work and in life?”

 

“You fuckin toaster. Of course I will” Gavin’s insult was cut down by the tears running down his face.

\------

BONUS: 

 

“I’ve already named the kitten, since you can’t be trusted not to make him emo”

 

“Oh and what bullshit name did you give him?”

 

“Nitro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Roomba Phckers Anonymous server for the prompt/cat name
> 
> My blackened soulless heart is overwhelmed by this pure fluff.
> 
> Please send me filthy prompts in the comments or on tumblr 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are like food! Feed me, seymour


End file.
